


Four of a Kind

by Salamander



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Oral Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triple penetration challenge - male!Fetch, Reggie, Eugene and Delsin. Everyone gets happy-fuzzy-drunk and stuff occurs from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyAche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAche/gifts).



> I wrote this for my awesome husband LovelyAche, who got me into Reggie/Eugene and just happened to be talking about foursome fics. Of course, I volunteered. DICKS! DICKS EVERYWHERE!! But mostly in Eugene. Cos apparently he's a bossy, impatient twink :3

There’d been drink, of course, but only one each. Strong enough to make Eugene giggly and shy; Delsin more touchy-feely than ever; Fetch couldn’t stop kissing everyone and Reggie? Well, he draped over Eugene’s lap, head cradled against his thighs, staring intensely at everyone else and not really saying much at all.

Delsin caught the look and he grinned right back, kneeling up from his position on the floor to wrap his arms around Reggie’s waist and nuzzle his head against his belly - bared a little from his shirt riding up. “You smell nice,” he murmured, then made a startled little noise as a hand came up to tug his beanie off and sink into his hair.

“You’re like a little puppy,” Fetch said with a laugh, digging his fingers into Delsin’s scalp. 

“Everyone loves puppies.” Delsin squirmed under the touch, almost burying into Reggie’s belly and making his shirt ride up even more. 

“But what about Eugene?” Reggie looked up at him, raising a hand to stroke his pink cheek. “He must be feeling left out.”

“None of you love me,” Eugene replied with a mock-pout. Yeah, he was definitely a little looser from the drink, whatever it’d been it was strong, and he could feel the light-headed fluffiness taking him over. 

There was a chorus of noises of dissent and then all attention was on him. Reggie squirmed until he was facing Eugene’s chest, pushing up his shirt with large, roughened hands. He smoothed them over his belly and upwards, brushing his nipples until Eugene gasped. Delsin shifted enough so that he was leaning against Eugene’s knees, pushing them apart and rubbing his face against his thighs.

“You’ve got too many clothes on,” Fetch murmured with a grin, draping himself over the back of the sofa to help Reggie tug Eugene’s shirt off. “That’s better.”

Eugene shivered from the sudden draft of chillier air, but he soon warmed up with three bodies surrounding him. “Uh, b-bed?” he whispered, surprised at his own boldness. Clearly everyone else was surprised too, but Delsin stood up and pulled Eugene up by his hand, tugging him into the bedroom as the others followed. 

As they reached the bed, Eugene surprised himself further by leaning up on his tip-toes to kiss Delsin, the quick movement catching them both off guard until they toppled down on the bed, Eugene on top. He grinned down at Delsin, hair in his eyes and heat in his crotch. 

“You look good up there,” Delsin purred, running a hand down Eugene’s back to cup his ass. “Yo Reg, get in on this.” He reached out with an outstretched hand and twined his fingers between Reggie’s, pulling him down until he enveloped Eugene. 

“You’re hogging my boyfriend,” Reggie growled, moulding his body to Eugene’s back, crotch to ass until they fit perfectly together.

Fetch launched himself onto the bed, curling at Delsin’s side. “Oh my god, can’t you share?” He grabbed a handful of Delsin’s hair and turned his head for a kiss, his other hand sinking into Eugene’s hair and massaging little circles into his scalp.

Eugene, sandwiched between Reggie and Delsin, felt almost light-headed from all the sensation everywhere at once. “Y-yeah, share,” he said, leaning down to steal a kiss from Fetch and then Delsin, one after the other, a smile gracing his face. He could feel Reggie’s interest pressing against his ass insistently, as well as Delsin’s up against his own, and Eugene couldn’t stop himself from making a grinding movement, down and then back against Reg, a groan slipping from all of their lips. 

“Shit, I want in on that action.” Fetch slid his hand between Reggie and Eugene, deftly parting material until he got his fingers against Eugene’s skin. He moved them down until he was tracing Eugene’s ass, feeling the clear bulge of Reg’s erection against the back of his hand. 

“Wonder how much you can take,” Delsin murmured, fascinated by the reaction on Eugene’s face. He was like an open book sometimes, so easy to read, and it was gratifying to see just how he was feeling in the moment. 

Eugene moaned as another hand joined Fetch - Delsin’s - but from the front, bypassing his aching dick and going straight for his ass. “It’s dry!” he moaned, forehead dropping against Delsin’s shoulder. “Reg, it’s dry!”

Reggie made a soothing noise, wrapping both arms around Eugene until he managed to slide hands down the front of his pants, stroking up and down his dick a few times. 

“Lube,” Eugene gasped, “come on Reg, lube!”

“Is he always so bossy?” Fetch reached over and grabbed the bottle with a smirk, sitting himself upright and cross-legged. “Hmm, better view from here,” he murmured, “but there's still too many clothes.”

Reggie rumbled laughter, moving backwards until he was on his knees behind Eugene to give himself enough room to pull off both their jeans. He leaned forward, running a possessive hand up the curve of Eugene's ass and his lower back before bending down and tracing his tongue around Eugene's entrance just the way he liked it. 

Eugene jerked, burying his head further into Delsin's neck. “Oh god,” he moaned, “Reg, god.” With a grin, Reggie plunged his tongue the whole way into Eugene's ass, curling and flattening it as much as he could before sliding back out and teasing at the entrance again. 

He licked his lips, a satisfied smile at the perfect way Eugene was squirming in front of him, then looked down at Delsin. “Come on Del, you'll be falling behind.” 

“Let me help with that.” Fetch yanked off Delsin's shirt like it insulted him, flinging it across the room haphazardly before throwing away his own too. “Angel boy, lift up,” he murmured, reaching underneath Eugene, who obligingly sat up and leaned backwards onto Reggie, giving Fetch enough room to straddle Delsin and pull off his jeans, dropping them onto the clothes pile too.

Reggie leaned, bracing one hand against the bed as the other snaked around Eugene to stroke his dick into near-painful hardness. He kissed Eugene's neck, inhaling his scent deeply, almost oblivious to anything but the wanton way Eugene moaned on top of him. “Pass me the lube,” he said hoarsely to Fetch, who slapped it into his hand. “Here Angel,” he whispered, pumping out a large quantity onto his fingers and then slipping them round, rubbing the chill slickness around Eugene's entrance before sliding two fingers inside.

Eugene gasped, his head falling back against Reggie's shoulder with a thump. “Fuck!” he exclaimed, “is that- is that two Reg?” He could feel the burn slowly easing out as Reggie's fingers stretched and thrust, slow and gentle as always, and he couldn't help but take hold of his dick, pumping it in response and unconsciously mirroring Delsin's own actions.

A hum, and then a hot, wet mouth was around his dick. Eugene looked down, more than startled, to see Fetch's tousled pink hair, green eyes watching him every second. Eugene took hold of Fetch's hair daringly, holding him in place as he jerked helplessly from Reggie's fingers, three of them now, and deep inside him. 

“Fingers coming out,” Reg whispered, voice still hoarse, and Eugene nodded. He loved the way Reggie always told him what was going on, and especially that now was no exception. 

“F-fuck m-” he hissed, words cut off as Reggie pushed inside. “Oh! Ohh, yeah.” 

Fetch's eyes were wide as he came up off Eugene's dick, watching every expression, every breath with rapt attention which soon turned to a surprised moan as Delsin slapped his ass. 

“Hey hey hey, you're forgetting about someone,” he said with a pout. “C'mon Reg, you don't get to have all the fun.” Delsin climbed to his knees and mock-wrestled Fetch out of the way. “Weren't we talking about how much you could take?” 

Eugene looked into Delsin's eyes, hardly daring to move in case he came from the very thought of it. “More- more lube,” he groaned, lifting himself slightly off Reggie. “Lots more lube.”

“Here Angel, let me-” Reggie gently laid backwards, pulling Eugene with him. “Fetch, pillow.”

“You're just as much of a bossy fuck,” Fetch grumbled, shoving a pillow under Reggie's head. “Comfy are we, old man?”

Reggie glared, but his heart wasn't in it and he was soon grabbing for Delsin. “Come here Del, yeah that's it, lube.” 

Delsin slicked his dick and poured another trickle against Eugene's ass, making him squirm on top of Reggie's chest. 

“It's cold!” Eugene gasped, and then, “come on come on.” 

“God, bossy and impatient?” Delsin knelt in front of Eugene, lining his dick up and pressing it against his entrance and the base of Reggie's dick. As an afterthought, he pushed a slicked finger against the tightness until it slid inside, wiggling it a little. “Okay, I'm gonna-” he pushed, hard, until he forced his dick inside to the base, a guttural groan ripping from his throat.

Eugene cried out, tears glistening in his eyes at the sudden sharpness of it all. God, he was so... so full, he didn't even dare move in case he broke in two. He realised, almost abstractly, that the tears were running down his face, but Reggie's deep, soothing voice in his ear and Delsin and Fetch's hands skimming his body soon had him grounded again until he felt able to move. 

Both Reggie and Delsin swore as Eugene moved his hips experimentally, their dicks sliding thick and hot in sync against each other. Delsin reached for Reggie's hand, twining their fingers together and squeezing hard as he panted. 

“Fetch,” Eugene moaned, reaching out blindly. “Come on Fetch, I can take it, come on.”

Eyes wide, Fetch just nodded as Reggie chuckled breathlessly. “He wants to kill us all,” Fetch moaned, but he grabbed the lube anyway. “How the fuck am I meant to fit in here?” 

“You're flexible, quit complaining.” Delsin grabbed Fetch's wrist and pulled him so that his back was against Delsin's chest. “There, see. Perfect.”

Fetch laughed, slicking his palm with a large pool of lube which he then liberally coated his dick with before pumping more directly onto Delsin and Reggie's dicks. They both hissed as Fetch used his fingertips to glide the lube around, pushing it inside insistently until Eugene was near-dripping from it. “Okay Angel boy, here we go.” Steadied against Delsin's chest, Fetch pushed, his dick somehow slipping between Delsin and Reggie's.

Eugene pretty much keened at that, his voice breaking as he scrabbled blindly for something, anything, to anchor him. Reggie took one hand and Fetch took the other and he breathed through the pain, all of them still until Eugene opened tear-blurred eyes, taking a deep and shaky breath. “I'll move,” he whispered, voice ragged. “Just. Yeah.” And fuck, it hurt so bad but at the same time it was the best thing he'd ever felt. 

He managed to rock his hips a fraction, enough to send a jolt of friction through them all, and they groaned together in unison as Eugene took control. He used Reggie and Fetch's hands as leverage, gripping them so tightly that their knuckles whitened as he moved; Eugene managed to get into a rhythm, hips rising and falling somehow, edging him closer to orgasm with every tiny movement until he was digging blunt nails into palms. He couldn't even try to stifle the ragged sobs that tore through him with his orgasm, and, like a chain reaction, he felt Reggie, Delsin and Fetch come inside him.

Eugene sagged against Reggie's broad chest, feeling Delsin and Fetch pull out of him with pained grunts but not even able to summon the energy to complain about it. Reggie's arms came around to hold him tightly, stroking his hair, his face, until he came back to himself. He was sticky and soaked through with sweat, every muscle aching more than they'd ever ached in his life. 

A hoarse chuckle had Eugene managing to open his eyes, smiling wearily at Delsin from the comfortable grounding of Reg's arms. 

“Gonna get cleaned up then we'll leave you two alone, yeah?” He rolled off the bed, and Eugene summoned enough effort to wave vaguely as Delsin and Fetch found their clothes, somehow. 

Fetch stood on shaky legs, regarding Eugene as Delsin basically held him upright. “You're so fucking hardcore Angel Boy.” 

“Yeah he is,” Reggie rumbled, tipping Eugene to the side so he could curl around him. “Now go away.” 

“See ya,” Eugene mumbled into Reggie's chest, not even noticing when Fetch and Delsin left. He fell asleep almost instantly, Reg still stroking his hair until he drifted off too.


End file.
